


I've Got Your Number

by bornonthewrongside



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornonthewrongside/pseuds/bornonthewrongside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sansa loses her both her engagement ring to Joffrey and cell phone, she finds a phone in the trash. The phone belongs to Sandor Clegane's Personal Assistant, who threw the phone away and walked off the job. Sansa convinces Sandor to let her use the phone until she finds her ring.  Awkward and cute, who knows what can happen when you take someone else's phone?<br/>{based on the book by Sophie Kinsella, not my idea AT ALL}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Make Me Regret This

Sansa held up her ring to the ladies of the table. The deep green emeralds shone in the lowlights of the dining hall of the hotel. The gold band fit perfectly around her left ring finger. She squealed in excitement. 

 

“Sansa, please let us try it on!” Myranda held onto her champagne with a tight grip as she begged Sansa for not the first time to let them try it on. 

 

“I don’t think so, Randa.” Sansa set her hand down on the table, and kept glancing at it as took she a bite of the pasta.

 

The ring came from Joffrey’s family vault, but it looked as if it was made for Sansa. The emeralds matched her hair so perfectly - she could make the whole wedding revolve around this ring. The flowers would be deep purple, and the bride’s maid dresses would be emerald too. Everything could be vintage. She couldn’t everything was finally falling into place.

 

Joffrey was the perfect man for her. He was smart, kind, and came from such a nice family. Her life of coming together, and oh so fast too. They had only been dating a couple of months, but when he held out the ring to her, everything felt right. 

 

“Let us try it on!” Margaery pouted to Sansa; her perfect lips quivered just a bit. 

 

With a deep sigh, Sansa relented, and pulled the ring off with stiff hands. Marge held her hand out in triumph, giving a quick squeal when Sansa dropped the priceless ring into her palm. 

 

“Have you thought about anything else for the wedding?” Rosalyn asked Sansa as she looked at the ring on Marge’s hand with interest. 

 

“Well, we know it’s going to be soon. We don’t want to wait so long, and it’s going to be in his family’s church.” 

 

“I call it next!” Randa pouted as Ros took the ring from Marge. 

 

“I thought you wanted it at the vineyard?” Margaery rose her eyebrows. 

 

“I think we are going to do the reception there. I don’t know for sure yet. We are talking to his parents on Sunday.” She gave a kind of shudder when she thought about meeting his parents. She  _ knew  _ they didn’t like her; Joffrey always tried to placate her, but she knew it. 

 

Suddenly, a loud shrilling bell sounded. Sansa jumped, and her heart started racing. The fire alarm. Every started getting up and walking towards the exits. The ladies around the table did the same. The air became humid as everyone crammed together.

 

As they got outside, Randa and Ros went off to the side to talk to the staff. Marge was nowhere to be seen. Sansa heard the word  _ drill _ multiple times, and her heart started to slow down. She held her left hand to her chest, and didn’t feel the familiar cold sting on the gold ring. 

 

“Myranda! Rosalyn!” Sansa practically screamed. 

 

The two women looked over, “What?”

 

Myranda raced over, and Sansa held up her empty hand. 

 

“Where’s your ring?” 

 

“I don’t know! Who was wearing it last?”

 

“I handed it to Randa,” Ros looked over at Myranda. 

 

“I never took it.” 

 

“Yes, you did!” Rosalyn stared at Randa.

 

“Where’s Marge?” Sansa scanned the crowd. How could this be happening? That was first time she took off the ring. 

 

“I don’t know; we got separated.” Randa looked around as well. 

 

“It looks they’re going back in; we can check the table.” Ros squeezed Sansa’s hand. 

 

“Okay, yeah. It’s gotta be there. Where else would it be?” Sansa nodded too eagerly, panic setting in all her features. 

 

Together they walked into the dining hall. Other people were milling about, and servers were starting to clean off tables. One was almost done with their table. 

 

Sansa raced over to her, “Hi, excuse me! Hi, did you see a ring here? Gold band, three emeralds?” 

 

“No, sorry. I’ll keep an eye out for it.” The waitress did not seem so sincere. 

 

“This ring is from my fiance, whom I love a lot, but his family would kill me if I lost this ring. It’s been in his family for three generations.” 

 

“If I see it, I’ll bring it to the front desk, and have them call you.” She moved on to the next table. 

 

Sansa nodded, and walked back to Ros, “Where is Myranda?” 

 

“Patient called her. You know, it happens.” 

 

Sansa nodded, “I’m going to talk to the front desk.” 

 

“I’ll go look in the room, maybe it was in her pocket, and it fell out.” 

 

“Thank you.” Sansa hugged her, and started to the front desk.

 

“Hello, Miss, how can we help you?” 

 

“I lost my ring, and I need someone to call me the second you find it.” 

 

“Of course, we can do that, just give us your number here. Do you remember where you last saw it?”

 

“It was in dining room, but I want you to check all the bathrooms, and the washing machines as well. Check each vacuum too, please. I can’t lose this ring.” 

 

Her phone in her pocket started to vibrate, smiling at the man at the front desk, Sansa answered Joffrey’s call.

 

“Hi, baby. How are you?” Sansa could barely hear him over the noise, so she stepped outside. 

 

Once outside, the wind started blowing, so she held the phone out a bit as she fixed her hair.

 

A bike raced past her, and her phone was gone. 

 

“No!” Sansa screamed as she the man on a bike ride away with her phone. “No!” 

 

Sansa just stared down the street in utter disbelief. How could this be happening? Her ring and her phone? Within an hour of each other? How was she supposed to know if the hotel finds her ring? How is she going to talk to Joffrey? 

 

In shock, Sansa walked into the lobby with a dazed expression. She sat in a chair, and just stared at the wall. What was she going to do? 

 

A vibrating sound came from underneath the chair. Sansa sat up, and looked around trying to see what it was. She looked over the edge of the chair to see a phone in the waste bin. Her head shot up, and searched to see if anyone was around her. 

 

Why would there be a phone in the trash? 

 

Without thinking, Sansa took the phone. The screen read out Scottie, and she swiped to answer it.

 

“Please leave a message.” She said automatically. What in the seven was she doing?

 

“We did it, Violet! We are so fucking close. Santa Claus is in the bag.” Oh, no. He actually thought she was an answering machine. Oh, no. 

 

Scottie hung up, and Sansa just stared at the phone in disbelief. She could not do this, it was stealing. But it was in the trash, but maybe it fell in the bin by accident. 

 

She turned the phone over, and on a label it read, “Elder Brother Consultation” and then a phone number. 

 

Sansa went up to the front desk again, and asked to borrow the phone. She dialed the number, and the phone in her hand started ringing. She could cry tears of happiness. 

 

“I know just gave you a number, but I need to change it.” 

 

She wrote down the new number, and had just begun to dial Joffrey when someone called her. 

 

The name read out Sandor Clegane. Sansa answered it. 

 

“Violet, where the hell are you?” He sounded furious. 

 

“Hi, this isn’t Violet. She isn’t on this phone anymore.” Sansa tried to sound polite as possible.

 

“What the hell do you mean she isn’t on this phone anymore?”

 

“Well, you see, she threw it away. Now, I have it, because I really need it.” 

 

“She threw it away? What in the seven hells? Where is she?” 

 

“I don’t know. If you don’t mind me asking, who is this?” Maybe Violet was running from this guy. 

 

“I’m Sandor Clegane, her boss.” 

 

“Not anymore I’d say.” Sansa bit her tongue. 

 

“Appears so. Who am I talking to?” He sounded out of breath. 

 

“Sansa Stark.” 

 

“Well, Stark, since you happened to steal my PA’s phone, I need your help. Are you in the lobby?” 

 

“How did you know I was in the hotel?” Sansa looked around. 

 

“I talked to Violet three minutes ago, and she was on the twelfth floor. Are in the in the lobby?” 

 

“Yes.” Sansa craned her head to see if she could see the mysterious Sandor. No one else was on the phone. 

 

“Do you see about four Japanese businessmen?” 

 

Sansa did a 360, and saw three Japanese businessmen walking towards the doors, “Yes, they look like they’re about to leave.”    
  


“Stop them, do not let them leave. I’m on the fourth floor right now. Just do not let them leave.” 

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Sansa looked around again. 

 

“Anything, just don’t let them leave.” 

 

Sandor hung up, and Sansa stared in disbelief. 

 

She made her way to the doors, and cut off the men. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Sansa grabbed the arm of the tallest one. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you, there. Are you alright?” 

 

“Yes, we’re fine.” They tried to push past her, but she didn’t let go of his arm. 

 

“This is such nice material. It must be so expensive.” 

 

“It is.” 

 

They tried pushing past her again, but Sansa planted her feet to the ground. She looked to see if anyone was coming in their direction. No one. Where was he? “Wow, where are you off to in a rush? Have you heard about the great sights and things to do here? So much… well there’s a lot. Trust me on that. So much to do. Lots and lots. You gotta love it here, so why are you in a rush to leave?” 

 

“Let us pass.” The tallest one was scowling at Sansa. She wanted to cringe. 

 

“Gentlemen, sorry about the hold up, just some slight miscommunication. Shall we sit?” A familiar deep voice came from behind the men. 

 

All the businessmen’s faces changed when they saw Sandor.    
  
Sansa stared at him. He was huge, at least six foot. He wore a dark dress shirt with a black tie. His hair was short, and the hairline on both sides of his face was uneven; a scar covered half of his face. A burn it looked like. Sansa had worked with burn victims before. 

 

The men made their way into the dining room. Sandor stayed back. 

 

“Hi,” Sansa tried to smile at him. 

 

“Ms Stark I take it?” He stared down at her with dark grey eyes. 

 

“Yes, and you must be Sandor.”

 

“My phone.” He held out his hand. 

 

“Okay, I see why you want it back, but I need it.” Sansa gripped the phone to her chest. 

 

“I want it back because it is my company’s phone.” 

 

“Yes, and I see that. I know that men like you live through your PA, you’ve already gotten four emails.”

 

He made a move for the phone, but Sansa stepped back, “I can forward all your emails to you. Look,” Sansa quickly forwarded all the emails to Sandor’s email. “See? I’m good like that. You won’t miss anything. I gave this number to the front desk, because I lost my engagement ring. My fiance would kill me if he finds out. It’ll be for a couple of days, and then the phone is all yours.” 

 

“Ms Stark, the phone belongs to me. What you are doing is stealing. I can call you into the police.” 

 

“Please, a couple of days. That’s how long it will take you to get a replacement anyway. I will forward everything to you.” 

 

“I don’t think -” 

 

“I just saved you - right then, with the Japanese businessmen. Please, Sandor, please.” 

 

He didn’t say anything for a minute, then turned away. He walked through the archway to the dining room. 

 

Sansa stared after him, and seconds later the phone buzzed,  _ Don’t make me regret this. _

 

Sansa smiled, and typed back  _  I won’t! (: (: _


	2. I Need My Phone

“What do you mean you aren’t selling gloves?” Sansa stared at the sales person, dumbfounded. Yeah, she knew it was almost summer, but still. Don’t stores normally keep back stock on these kind of things?

 

“Ma’am, it’s March. The cold weather is behind us. We might have some left over from christmas, but they’re made for children.” The woman gave Sansa an annoyed look, but put on a smile nonetheless.

 

“I would like to see them, please. I have small hands.” Sansa held them up to prove her point. They’re weren’t tiny, but she was sure she could squeeze them into kid gloves. She had to. There was no way she would let Joffrey’s mother see that she lost a ring that’s been in their family for three generations. She would not be the one to mess that up. 

 

The woman came back out with a small box that had a thin veil of dust over it. She blew onto it, and dust danced in Sansa’s face. Sansa sneezed, and the woman just looked up with a cocked eyebrow, but said nothing. 

 

She laid out three pairs of gloves, all tiny. One was bright green with dancing snowmen, another was red with Christmas trees, and another was white with the words  _ Merry Christmas _ over and over. Sansa took a deep breath in, and grabbed the white gloves. She pulled out her wallet, and hoped her future in laws wouldn’t ask why she was still celebrating the holiday. 

 

\--

 

Arriving at Joffrey’s house was like going into a castle. His family was full of academics, but they did very well for themselves. The house was guarded by a ten foot tall fence, and required a gate entry. His parents were just getting back on holiday today, and they had left their children to take care of the house. Of course, that meant Sansa was frantically throwing away takeout boxes, and washing pots and pans behind Joffrey and Tommen. 

 

Sansa stepped in, and she could hear Joffrey rehearsing a speech he was to give at the university next week. His voice carried throughout the drafty hallways, and bounced off the hardwood floors. She shrugged off her jacket, and peered around the corner to see if she could find his parents. Not seeing them, Sansa made her way to the kitchen to see Tommen eating cold pizza. 

 

“Hey, Sansa.” Tommen said with his mouth full. 

 

“Hi,” Sansa looked around. She had been here two days ago, and she had cleaned this place to perfection, “What did you boys do to the kitchen? How is the trash already full?” 

 

Tommen shrugged his shoulders innocently. Sansa liked Tommen; he was a sweet kid, seventeen, almost out of high school. He could really feel like a brother to her. She could actually talk to him, unlike his parents, or sometimes even Joffrey. 

 

“You know you’re parents are going to blame me, right? I’m the future daughter in-law.” Sansa put her hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes as Tommen took another bite of pizza. 

 

“And they are going to love you.” Joffrey’s voice startled Sansa as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Did you tell her?” Tommen asked in a low voice. 

 

“Did you tell me what?” Sansa asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Joffrey glared at his brother. 

 

“It must have been something,” Sansa put her hand on Joffrey’s arm. 

 

“It’s just,” Joffrey ducked his head into the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk, drank the rest of it, and left the empty carton on the counter, “They’re not exactly thrilled about the engagement.” 

 

“What do you mean ‘not exactly thrilled’?” Sansa eyed the carton for a few seconds before looking back at Joffrey. 

 

“We had a bit of row, that’s all. It’ll blow over.” 

 

“A row?” Sansa gripped the counter. “That’s… when did this happen?” She looked to both Joff and Tommen. 

 

“Last week.” Tommen answered for Joffrey when he stayed silent.

 

“La- Last week? How could you not tell me this?” Sansa brought her hands to her face, and when she saw the gloves, she froze. Quickly, she put her hands behind her back. 

 

Tommen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

 

“I didn’t think anything of it. I’ve rows with my parents before; it’ll blow over.” Joffrey took a slice of pizza from Tommen, and as he was leaving, kissed Sansa on the cheek. 

 

“You had a row with your parents about me? Joffrey!” Sansa called to him as he walked away. 

 

“Don’t take it personally, he’s just an ass.” Tommen took the now empty pizza box, and stuffed it into the overflowing trash. 

 

“When are your parents getting here?” 

 

“They’re flights got delayed, so maybe tomorrow?” He sat back down with a heavy sigh. 

 

“So they won’t be here at all?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” Sansa rubbed her face again. 

 

“What’s with the gloves? And why are they Christmas?” Tommen tried holding back laughter, but in the end failed. 

 

“I was chilly today.” Sansa brought her hands down once more. “Has he been in there all day?” 

 

“Pretty much, some big thing at the university next week. I wouldn’t know, I’m not good enough to talk to when he’s in these moods.” 

 

Sansa laughed as she grabbed the empty milk carton and tossed it into the recycling, “Isn’t that the truth. Well, I think I will check back into my office for a little while if you need to get a hold of me.” 

 

Sansa went back to the front door when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled off her right glove, and checked the message,  _ Emails? _

 

Well, he is very to the point. Sansa went into the email inbox, and saw three new emails. Two addressed to him, and one addressed to Violet. It couldn’t hurt to read the one addressed to Violet, since this isn’t her phone anymore. 

 

_ Violet, _

 

_ Please print the following attachment, and put it on Sandor’s desk for me.  _

 

_ { YOU POMPOUS ASS. REPLY TO MY  TEXTS, SO I DON’T I HAVE TO GO THROUGH YOUR PA, JUST TO GET YOUR ATTENTION. } _

 

Sansa stared at the phone for a few moments before blinking back into reality. Who did he make so upset? She scrolled through some more messages, and saw a string of messages from the same sender, but there were no replies. Who was this woman? 

 

Sansa jumped when the phone started to ring in her hands. It slipped out of her gloved hand, and tumbled onto the rug of the entry way. 

 

“Oh no!” Sansa picked up the phone, and answered without looking at the screen, “Hello.” 

 

“Stark?” His gruff tone made her want to cringe. 

 

“Yes, this is Sansa.” She replied brightly. 

 

“I need my phone back.” 

 

“It’s been two days! I need more time.” Sansa practically screeched. 

 

“I remember you saying you needed it for a couple of days.” Sandor breathed out heavily. 

 

“I did, but I need it just a little longer.” 

 

“I don’t think you quite realize that this is a company phone. The company I work for is starting to ask questions, Ms Stark.” 

 

Sansa breathed out, and looked towards the ceiling. “I owe you one. Two, three. I gave the hotel this number; I just need more time.” 

 

“If you need more time, then I’m going to need my emails. I also remember you telling me that you send me my messages as soon as I got them. Have you gotten an email from Tarly?” 

 

Sansa took the phone away from her ear, and scrolled through the messages, “No, it doesn’t look it. I will look for it though, and I will send it to you the minute I get it.”

 

He was silent for a few moments and then in a low voice, “Thank you.” 

 

He clicked hung up the phone. 

 

“Well, someone is a bit of a grumpypuss.” Sansa said to the empty room. She quickly forwarded his messages, including the one from his crazy girlfriend. 

 

Sansa sent him a message before heading back to her office,  _ Those are the ones I have so far, but I’ll get more to you later today! Have a great day!! (: (: - Sansa _

 

\--

 

“Hello, ladies.” Sansa said as she slumped into her chair in Randa’s office.

 

“Any luck on the ring?” Jeyne came out of her adjoining office. She hadn’t been able to come to the hotel for the work conference, and Sansa almost wish she had come down with the flu. At least she would still have her ring. 

 

“Have any of you seen it?” Sansa sat up with false hope. When they all looked towards the ground and shook their heads, Sansa wanted to start crying. 

 

“Sansa, you know it’ll show up.” Randa tried smiling, but it came off more as a grimace. 

 

“What even happened, Sansa?” Jeyne sat in the chair next to Sansa. Ros and Marge walked in with cups of coffee, laughing. 

 

Sansa looked up at them. Ros and Marge fell silent. 

 

“My ring just disappeared. They were trying it on at dinner, and the fire alarm went off. We all left, and when I touched my ring finger, it was naked. I ran back into the dining hall, and I searched the floor, asked the server. I talked to the front desk, and they said they would be calling me but then…” Sansa trailed off. How could she describe the phone and the man behind the phone? 

 

“What?” Marge prompted as she leaned against the wall, taking a gulp of her coffee. Margaery was the person that Sansa could easily hate in her group of her friends; she was beautiful and smart. She knew it too. That was the thing that drove Sansa crazy; she had often belittled Sansa when she got self conscious over a pimple or a bad sunburn. Margaery had also been jealous of Sansa because Joffrey had  originally been Marge’s patient, but she had switched with Sansa at the last minute. Now Sansa was engaged to Joffrey. 

 

“Nothing…” Sansa shook her head. 

 

“The hotel has got to find it, right?” Ros looked as if she might cry. 

 

“I hope so, I haven’t told Joffrey yet. He’s going to be so mad at me. I hope I can get it before his parents come home.” Sansa stood, too agitated to sit still. 

 

“Hold up,” Marge held up her hands, “What do you mean you haven’t told him?” 

 

“Well, I’m hoping I get a call in the next few days, and I can have this whole thing figured out. No one gets hurt.” 

 

“I wonder how much the ring is worth.” Randa sat back at her computer, and began typing furiously. 

 

Jeyne and Ros floated behind the computer, their faces impassive. They glanced up at Sansa, and back down at the computer. Marge pushed herself off the wall, and walked behind the computer. Her face did not remain impassive. She gawked at the screen. 

 

“What?” Sansa jumped up, and tried seeing the screen. 

 

“You do not want to see this.” Randa turned the screen away so Sansa couldn’t see it. 

 

“I need to know.” 

 

“Twenty-five.” Jeyne said. 

 

“Hundred?” Sansa looked at them quizzically. That wasn’t that much money. 

 

“Try thousand.” Marge looked at Sansa with pity in her eyes. “Oh, Sansa.” 

 

“I’m going to find it.” Sansa tried to convince them, but mostly herself. 

 

“We know you will.” Randa and Ros said in unison. 

 

“Should I tell him?” Sansa could cry. 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“No,”

 

Marge and Jeyne answered at the same time. 

 

“Sansa, you’ll find it. You just have to stay positive.” Jeyne went around the desk, and wrapped Sansa in a hug. 

 

In her pocket, the phone started buzzing, and a generic ringtone sounded over and over. 

 

“That’s not your ringtone,” Ros cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“I got a new phone, long story.” Sansa answered the phone. “Hello, Sansa Stark.” 

 

“Hi, Ms Stark, this is Waterfront Hotel, I’m calling because of your ring.” 

 

“Oh my goodness!” Sansa exited the room, “Did you find it? Please tell me you found it.” 

 

“Not exactly, but the head of cleaning staff, Mrs. Fitz, left a message about a ring. We’re afraid it got cut off. It’s not in any of our safes, but she comes off vacation in just a week.” 

 

“A week?” Sansa took a shaky breath in. 

 

“I’m afraid so Ms Stark. We will call you the minute we get ahold of Mrs. Fitz.” He hung up. 

 

Sansa leaned against the wall, and wanted to cry. A soft buzz in her hand showed Sansa that Sandor had three more messages. 

 

She forwarded them with a little text,  _ None from Tarly, but I’ll still keep an eye out! (: (: - Sansa _

 

He messaged back almost instantly,  _ Thank you - Sandor _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to make the chapters longer, so sorry if it feels kind of awkward while reading. a  
> I'm aware there isn't a lot interaction between Sansa and Sandor yet, but don't worry it builds up. Next chapter it will be adorable, I promise. (:   
> please, please comment if you are enjoying this story! I love reading them!
> 
> much love xox


	3. That's Cheating!

Sansa stared out the cab’s window as she played with her hands, one of which was wrapped tightly into a bandage. She looked down at her hands, and assessed her handiwork. It wasn’t too bad, and there was no way Joffrey’s parents would notice there is no ring on her finger. 

 

Her phone in her pocket started to buzz, and she reached for it with her bandaged hand. It was much harder to grip things, or to do anything really with a bandage. 

 

Sandor had received three more messages, and she had two. She quickly scanned his messages, all work. Nothing too juicy or interesting. Though, Sansa noticed he portrayed no emotion whatsoever in his texts or emails. It was as if he had a twenty word limit in his emails. He  _ never  _ used smiley faces. Sansa scoffed as she forwarded the messages, and then checked her own. 

 

Both of the messages were about the wedding, one from Marge, who was playing wedding planner for her, and the other was from her brother, Robb. 

 

Marge wrote,  _ You need to be at the caterer’s at nine on Tuesday to test the food. I told them no lemon cakes, so don’t ask.  _

 

Sansa squinted at the message, and gave an indignant sigh. Of course Marge would think to do that. Just a couple of weeks ago, Sansa was complaining of her jeans beginning to feel tight, and she might have mentioned that she thought her lemon cakes were to blame. But she never would have said no to them at her wedding. Sansa quickly typed back,  _ Hi Marge, that sounds lovely!! Thanks for helping me with this, I really REALLY appreciate it!! (: (: - Sansa  _

 

Robb wrote,  _ We won’t be able to be up there until beginning of June. Sorry we can’t get there sooner, my boss won’t let me take off work for two weeks. Love you lots, Bran and I are excited to see you!  _

 

Tightening the grip on her phone as best she could, Sansa looked back out the window and watched the small houses pass in a blur around the near setting sun. How could her two brothers not be able to be here sooner? Sansa shook her head, and started typing,  _ Hey Robb! Can’t wait to see you - sad that it won’t be sooner, but it’s perfectly fine that you can’t get up here sooner!! Counting down the days until you and Bran can walk me down the aisle! (: (: - Love you, Sansa! (:  _

 

Typing with this bandage was harder than she thought it would be. It took her twice as long to type a simple message. Just as she finishing the message to her brother, her phone buzzed with a new message. It was from Sandor Clegane.

 

_ Where’s the attachment? _

 

Sansa quirked her eyebrows together. What was he on about? Of course, he gave no explanation. Not even a hello. How rude. 

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

His response was instant,  _ The email you forwarded earlier, from Tarly, said there was an attachment, but there’s none. _

 

Sansa huffed out a frustrated breath, and went looked through the emails. She found the one he was on about. It was from a man named Tarly -  _ I wonder what’s so special about this guy - _ but there was no attachment. 

 

_ It wasn’t me! It looks like they forgot to attach it. I just send you the emails as they come in. I thought you were going to start having your emails forwarded to your computer?? Why don’t YOU ask them to send the attachment? _

 

Sansa leaned back, and looked out the window. She knew she sounded frustrated, but she didn’t care. 

 

_ This whole phone sharing thing was YOUR idea. If you’re sick of it, you can bring it to my office. _

 

Sansa stared at the message. 

 

_ No! No, that’s not what I meant at all! (: I’ll keep an eye out for it, and send it the minute it comes! (: (: I just thought the tech people were getting the messages sent straight to your computer??  _

 

_ They said so, but they’re liars. _

 

There was a short pause, and then he wrote,  _ Got the ring, btw?  _

 

Sansa leaned her back.  _ I wish,  _ she thought to herself. But instead typed,  _ Nearly. The hotel had it, but then lost it again.  _

 

_ Typical.  _

 

Sansa laughed, really laughed.  _ I know.  _

 

She looked up to see that the cab was on Joffrey’s road, so she started getting all of her stuff together. The cab came to a slow stop outside of the gates. Sansa smiled at the driver as she handed him the fare. 

 

“Have a nice night, Miss.” The cabby smiled back, and shifted the gear. 

 

Sansa stepped out, and started into what the longest night of her life was going to be. 

 

It took her a good five minutes to walk up Lannister’s driveway, being both long and her heels kept sinking in the gravel. Damn herself for dressing up this night, just to speak with his parents. 

 

She looked down at her phone; there was no response yet. So she started typing,  _ I’m not telling his parents about the ring, is that bad?  _

 

He didn’t reply right away, so she leaned against one of the trees along the driveway. She didn’t care that she was wasting time to go inside. Her phone buzzed,  _ Why should you? _

 

_ It’s THEIR ring.  _ She gasps in horror. 

 

_ Not theirs. Yours. Their son gave it to you. None of their business.  _

 

_ It is a family heirloom.What will they say when they don’t see the ring?  _

 

His reply was now immediate,  _ How are you explaining the missing ring then? _

 

Sansa hesitated for a moment, then tucked her purse in the crook of her arm, and aimed the camera at her bandaged hand. The flash went off momentarily, and blinded her in the process. She clicked send without even looking at it. 

 

_ You cannot be serious, Stark.  _

 

Sansa glares at the phone, as if it were actually Sandor’s face.  _ What would you do if you were in my situation then?  _

 

She waits for a couple of moments, hoping he’s coming up with a brilliant plan that doesn’t require wearing a bandage that makes her hand sweaty. But instead replies,  _  This is why men don’t wear rings.  _

 

Amazing. Sansa wanted to chuck the phone onto the ground. A second text comes in,  _ Take off one bandage, it looks fake.  _

 

Sansa looks at her hand, and evaluates her handiwork.   _ Perhaps he’s right,  _ she thought. She takes off one, and it does look better. 

 

_ Okay, thank you!! (: (:   _ She slipped her phone into her purse, along with the extra bandage. She starts back up to the door. Where tried knocking with her left hand first, but the bandage softened the noise. 

 

Joffrey was at the door when she knocked. He stood tall, his red shirt completely wrinkle-free, and his black slacks creased perfectly. He looked like a Roman god with his hair swept back like that. Sansa smiled at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. 

 

“Sansa, you look lovely.” He took her jacket, and then noticed her hand. “What happened?” 

 

Sansa’s eyebrows lifted in confusion, but she quickly tried to push that away, “Oh, you know, just a small accident with a curling iron. Then I was cooking, and the propane got a little carried away. It’s okay, and it’ll be better by the wedding.” 

 

Sansa smiled too wide. Joffrey looked at her, and then shrugged, “Okay. I hope you’re not in too much pain.” 

 

“Nope, none.”  _ At least not physically. _

 

“Then let’s go see my parents.” 

 

“Yes, let’s.”  _ Kill me now. _

 

With Joffrey leading the way, Sansa walked about four steps behind him. They went through the hallway to the front parlour. There sat Joffrey’s mother, Cersei, and on her left was his father, Robert. They seemed to be deep in conversation. Tommen sat opposite them, reading a book of some sort. 

 

“Sansa Stark, how nice of you to join us.” Cersei stood, and went to kiss Sansa’s cheek. Sansa’s body wanted to shrivel as Cersei’s lips connected with her cheek; if Cersei Lannister could accomplish one thing, it was that she could make anyone feel inferior. 

 

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry about being late. Work was a bit more hectic than I anticipated.” Sansa smiled with no teeth. 

 

“My girl,” Robert’s deep voice boomed from the couch, “What in the seven happened to your hand?” 

 

“Oh, just a little accident. Nothing to worry about.” Sansa smiled at him, and hoped they would drop the subject. Her right hand covered her left, as if the hiding of it would make them forget about it.

 

“It’s bandaged so heavily. How bad are the blisters?” Cersei walked over to the drink cart, and started mixing herself a martini. 

 

“Not too bad. Barely any, just want to make sure it doesn’t get infected before the wedding.” Sansa smiled over at Joffrey, but he was tapping at his phone. 

 

“Well, just to make sure, we can have Pycell look at it.” Robert grunted in agreement. 

 

“Pycell? I’m sure that’s not necessary.” Sansa continued to smile, but her heart was racing. 

 

“My dear, we can’t risk any scarring for your big day. We’ll have Pycell come in as soon as possible.” Cersei smiled coldly. 

 

“I… I,” Sansa glanced at Joffrey, who still wasn’t paying attention, and then at Tommen, who just shrugged. “Okay.” 

 

“There we go, now I’m sure dinner must be done, so we should go eat before it gets cold.” Robert smiled, and took his drink with him towards the dining room. 

 

Joffrey got up after his mother did, and he put his hand on Sansa’s back. Together they walked to the table. It was too extravagantly decorated for a simple family dinner, but Sansa kept her mouth closed. 

 

“Sansa, I hope you don’t mind seafood.” Cersei smiled, and sat across from her. 

 

“Of course,” Sansa smiled as she grabbed her napkin on her place and placed it in her lap. “My grandparents lived close to the coast, so we spent a lot of time fishing and such whenever I visited them.” 

 

“Oh, how quaint.”  Cersei grabbed a roll, and began to butter it. “I was reading in the paper the other day about how the rising tides because of global warming will end up causing hundreds of thousands of people to relocate. What do you think about that, Sansa?” 

 

With her eyes wide, Sansa stared. “I mean, I don’t really know. I haven’t heard that much about it.” 

 

“Well, with your grandparents so close to the coast, I would hope you will take time to learn about it.” 

 

“Of course, I’ll order books on it tomorrow.” Sansa grabbed her wine too hastily, and red splotches now hit her shirt. Cursing under her breath, Sansa started dabbing at the stain with her napkin. When she looked up, she saw Cersei staring at her. 

 

“I guess I’m a bit of a clutz.” Sansa smiled sheepishly. 

 

That was how the rest of dinner went. Joffrey was glued to his phone, some big work thing that “could change the rest of his career.” Tommen kept silent, but gave her pitying looks as she tried to dig herself out of a hole. Cersei kept bringing up topics she had no idea about, but Sansa tried to sound smart. Each time it failed miserably. 

 

“Can we do scrabble?” Tommen asked as they walked back into the parlour. 

 

“That sounds like a good time,” Robert laughed as he sat down. 

 

Cersei smiled as she went into the one of the cabinets. She pulled out a old looking scrabble board. Tommen sat up straighter, and Joffrey actually put down his phone. 

 

“Should we do teams or every man for himself?” Robert rubbed his hands together as Cersei set it on the table. 

 

_ Teams, please say teams.  _ Sansa prayed silently. 

 

“Every man for himself.” Tommen and Joffrey said at the same time. 

 

“Sansa, you can go first, since you are the guest.” Cersei set her wine on a black coaster, and watch at the boys set up the boards and the letters. 

 

“Okay,” Sansa smiled again with no teeth. 

 

Joffrey handed her the letters, and Sansa looked them over. She wasn’t nearly as smart as the people in this room, but they couldn’t expect her to create a 50 point word right away. But she couldn’t put dog down either. She hated word games; she knew plenty of words, sure, but how could anyone expect her to know how to remember all of them and how they were spelled? 

 

Sansa looked up to see Cersei, Robert, Joffrey and Tommen all staring at her. Cersei cocked an eyebrow, and Sansa felt her insides shrivel. Quickly, she went back to examining her letters, trying to make it seem like she was weighing the letters, which one would be better. 

 

Silently, she started taking letters and laying them out. R-I-N-G.  _ How appropriate, _ Sansa thought to herself. 

 

“So, Sansa starts out the game with five points.” Robert smiles, and writes her points onto the score card. 

 

“Mother, your turn.” Joffrey leaned back into the couch, and draped his arm over Sansa’s shoulders.

 

Cersei pursed her thin lips while looking at her letters, and then to the board. In less than a minute, she started laying out tiles. G-O-X-E-S

 

“That lands me on a double word score, so 26 points.” Cersei smirked, and leaned into her chair, cradling her wine. 

 

“Nice one, dear.” Robert leaned over, and kissed her cheek. “My turn.” 

 

Sansa watched miserably as the rest of the family continued to gain more and more point, while at the most, the highest score she could get was twenty. Sansa breathed out each time Cersei laughed as she gained more and more points. They already thought she was stupid, and this was only making things worse. 

 

Something started buzzing against her thigh, and she grabbed her phone. Sandor Clegane’s name read across her phone. 

 

“Excuse me, for a moment, I have to take this.” Sansa smiled regretfully, and walked into the hallway and towards the kitchen. 

 

“Stark.” His rough voice sounded abruptly in her ear. 

 

“Clegane.” Sansa said in a really deep voice. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Sorry, nevermind. What can I do for you?” Sansa winced. 

 

“My phone isn’t connecting to the work server, and I have an email I have to send out tonight. Would you please do me this huge favor and type it out for me?” 

 

“Of course,” Sansa took the phone from her ear, and pulled up the email. “Ready whenever you are.” 

 

“Start with, Bre, I believe we need to talk this through again. Please call to make a meeting with me whenever convenient. I’m sure we can work this out. Sandor. Got that?” 

 

Sansa muddled through the email as best she could with her bandaged hand. But she couldn’t get herself to press send. She might have skimmed some emails, and now she knew Brienne hated being called Bre. 

 

“She hates it.” Sansa blurted out. “She hates being called Bre.” 

 

Sandor clucked his tongue, “And how would you know?” 

 

“In some of the emails I’ve forwarded for you, she may have mentioned, several times, that she hated being called Bre.” Sansa set the phone on the counter, and began to nibble on a cookie from the jar Cersei hid in the cabinet.

 

“You’ve been reading my emails?” 

 

“Skimming.” Sansa bit her tongue, “It’s not like your life’s dreams are kept in those emails.” 

 

Sandor didn’t respond right away, but she heard him breathing. “You’re sure about this?” 

 

“Yes. The email was a week ago, if you want to double check.” 

 

He heard him rustle the phone as he checked for the email. “I found it. Go ahead and change it in the email. Thanks, Sansa. I owe you one. Sorry to disturb your evening.” 

 

Sansa pressed send into the email, and then brought the phone back to her ear. “Trust me, I’m fine with escaping.” 

 

“Dinner with the in-laws that good?” She heard him stretch as he let out a gargled breath. “How is the bandage working out for you?” 

 

Sansa laughed, “The bandage is the least of my worries. We’re playing Scrabble.”

 

“Scrabble? I love Scrabble.” He sounded excited for a second. 

 

Sansa looked out the door towards the living room, “That’s great for you. Meanwhile, I look like an idiot because I can’t get a word longer than ring. I’m playing with geniuses.” 

 

Sandor bursts into laughter. 

 

“I’m glad you find it funny.” Sansa put her lips into a pout. 

 

“Quit your pouting. Look, I owe you one. Send me your letters.” 

 

Sansa gasped at him, “That’s cheating. Plus, aren’t you at some conference thing?” 

 

“It’s a seminar. I can play Scrabble and listen to a seminar. Come on, Stark.” 

 

“I don’t remember them!” Sansa looked back towards the door as she took another bite of a cookie. 

 

“So, go back out there, and text them to me.” She could tell from his voice that he was smiling. 

 

“Fine. You better help me win.” Sansa clicked off the phone, and wiped the cookie crumbs from the counter. 

 

Sansa walked back into the living room. 

 

“Sansa, we were about to send a search party out for you!” Robert boomed, and finished off another drink. 

 

“Sorry, I was on the phone with a patient. I might I have to text him during the game, just some follow up stuff.” Sansa smiled, and then looked down at her letters. She raised her phone, and snapped a photo of the board, and sent it over to Sandor quickly.

 

“Sansa, darling,” Joffrey leaned in close, and whispered so only she could hear, “would you like some help?” 

 

Still smiling, Sansa looked over at him. “No,  _ darling _ , I should be fine.” 

 

She knew he said to be nice, but sometimes she could truly feel that she could wring his neck. Sansa went back to studying her letters; she peaked at her phone, hoping Sandor would reply, but there was nothing yet. 

 

She could put down WAR or RAW. If only RINGZ was an acceptable word. She got ready to lay down war when she felt her phone buzz in her lap. 

 

_ WHAILZED. Use the I from RING. There’s a triple word score too, and a fifty point bonus.  _

 

_ Scottish dialect; it was used by Burns. _

 

Sansa stared at her phone, and then the board. How did he do that? She let out a laugh, and Cersei gave her an odd look. 

 

Slowly, she laid out the letters. 

 

“Sansa, darling, it needs to be a real word.” Joffrey rubbed Sansa’s back as he spoke. 

 

“It is a real word. Scottish dialect. I thought you would know,  _ darling. _ ” Sansa smiled sweetly at him, but wanted to push his hand away. 

 

“Dialect for what?” Cersei asked. 

 

Sansa stared at her for a moment. “Well, for, um.”  _ Think, Sansa, think. _ “Wheeze, of course.”

 

Robert added up the points, not really paying attention to the conversation. “So, that gives you 122 points. Sansa, you’re in the lead!” 

 

“Nice job, Sansa!” Tommen smiles, and moves forward to pat her on the back. 

 

Cersei picked up the dictionary, and began flipping through the pages. When she got to the page she was looking for, she pointed with her finger, “Yes, says it right here, Scottish dialect for wheeze.” 

 

“Yes, let’s just move on.” Sansa smiled with no teeth, feeling awkward in the attention. 

 

***

 

She won. She won the Scrabble game. Well, it was more Sandor, but they didn’t need to know that. Robert clapped her on the back, and gave her a very good, very expensive, glass of whiskey. Cersei smiled at her, and hugged her. 

 

Joffrey became distant after the game. He smiled, and congratulated her. But he didn’t drape his arm around like usual, or kiss her on the cheek when he dropped her off at her apartment. He was always a sore loser. 

 

She texted Sandor, asking him how he knew all those words. 

 

_ I don’t, but the internet does.  _

 

_ That’s cheating!!  _

 

_ You crossed that line when I started texting you the words.   _ A few moments passed,  _  Flattered you thought I was a genius. _

 

Sansa stared in shock at her phone, feeling as stupid as ever. Of course he wouldn’t know all those words, maybe a few, but not all of them. 

 

It was nearing midnight, so Sansa curled up on her couch, and looked through messages to forward to Sandor. Most of them are just requests for him to follow up; how he could not respond in timely matter, Sansa did not know. He needed to verify accommodations at a hotel for a conference he was attending within the next two weeks, and a reminder to schedule his next dentist appointment. He also had a suit waiting for him. Why has he not replied? 

 

There were a couple more that Sansa knew he would reply to within the hour; the main one being Blackwater. They exchanged emails like it was nobody’s business. They got along well, as far she could tell from their emails. 

 

Sansa forwarded every single email, and then attached a text,  _ Thanks again for Scrabble!! (: Just sent you the emails from tonight! - Sansa (: (:  _

 

Seconds later, her phone started to ring. Sandor’s name popped up on her phone.

  
  
  


“Oh, hi -” Sansa asked, her voice groggy. This was much later than she normally stayed up. 

  
  


Sandor interrupts her, “You’re a genius. I had a hunch Brienne would be working later tonight, so I stopped by the office. We talked, and I think she’s staying.” 

 

“That’s great.” Sansa said. 

 

“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. Goodnight.” 

 

“Night,” Sansa hung up the phone, and then started to text him,  _ Don’t forget to make your dentist appointment!  _

 

_ I think I’ll take my chances.  _

 

Take his chances? Is he crazy? Sansa stared at the phone, then searched for the most disgusting photo of decaying teeth she could find. She sent it to him. 

 

_ That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen. You made me spill my drink.  _

 

_ Be afraid!!  _ Sansa giggled, and then went into her room with the hope to sleep. 

 

Sansa crawled into bed, and saw she had a voicemail from Joffrey. 

 

“Hi darling, just calling to remind that Pycell is going to take a look at your hand. Mother wanted me to remind. Love you.” 

 

Sansa deleted the message. She didn’t need to be reminded of her problems. Instead, she closed her eyes, and tried picturing her on her wedding day. The big dress, her hair in perfect curls, and her make up just perfect. She was walking down the aisle, escorted by her brothers, and saw Joffrey smiling down at her.

 

She still couldn’t fall asleep, so she tossed over, and tried picturing her next day. What patients she had lined up, and what her plans were with the weddings. 

 

Nothing would make her mind stop churning. Abruptly, Sansa swung her legs out of bed and headed to the kitchen. The clock read out 3:24 AM. She still had no sleep. She turned on the kettle, preparing herself to make some herbal tea, in hopes it might help her sleep. She grabbed her phone, and began forwarding messages rhythmically to Sandor. He got at least ten times amount the messages she did. 

 

A message came in from him,  _ What are you doing up so late?  _

 

She grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and poured the boiling water into the cup. She sat on her counter, and texted him back,  _ Can’t sleep. What are YOU doing up so late?  _

 

_ Waiting to talk to a guy in Seattle. Why can’t you sleep?  _

 

_ My life is over tomorrow.  _

 

She knew she was being over dramatic, but she couldn’t help it. 

 

_ I can see why that would keep you awake. Why does it end?  _

 

Sansa stared at the phone. She could tell him how the ring was lost, then found, and then lost again. She could tell him how Joffrey’s parents are already untrusting of her, and how Cersei didn’t looked fooled by the bandage. And how they are having a random man named Pycell looking at her burned hand, even though her hand isn’t burned, it just doesn’t have a ring on it. She was about to type the whole story when a second text comes in. 

 

_ I owe you one.  _

 

Another couple of seconds pass, then another text. 

 

_ I could get you a chip.  _

 

A chip? Sansa scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion as she texts back,  _ Like a french fry?  _

 

It doesn’t even take him fifteen seconds to reply,  _ No, not a french fry. I have a jeweler friend. He could make you a fake. Buy you some time.  _

  
Sansa stares at the phone. How could she not think of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW it took me forever to get this update out, but this chapter is really long. 
> 
> also, i graduated from high school & went to my college orientation, so i've been busy. 
> 
> as always, please, please comment what you think! I live off comments! ( : 
> 
> love you all! xox

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a thing for RomComs what can I say? 
> 
> Please comment what you think! Comments keep me writing! 
> 
> love you all! xox


End file.
